The present invention relates to a packaging device and more specifically to a collarette for use with trigger-operated sprayers. The present invention also relates to a packaging device in combination with a trigger operated sprayer.
Trigger-operated sprayers are used for a wide range of household and garden fluids including cleaning fluids, disinfectants, insecticides, herbicides and the like. Typically the sprayer comprises a bottle which is filled with fluid and a spray gun attachment which is fitted to the open top of the bottle by means of a screw threaded or snap-on arrangement. The spray gun attachment consists of a shroud, a nozzle, a trigger and a tube. The tube extends into the fluid in the bottle and is in fluid communication with the nozzle. The trigger operates a pump mechanism housed within the shroud which draws fluid up the tube and expels it through the nozzle. Usually the nozzle is adjustable between open and closed positions. To make for comfortable operation the neck of the bottle and usually the shroud as well are shaped to provide a hand grip. Other types of trigger operated sprayer may be envisaged and still fall within the scope of the present invention.
For a number of reasons, including to hinder accidental or unauthorised operation of the trigger-operated sprayer, it is increasingly common practice to fit a cardboard collarette over the sprayer for display at the point of purchase. The collarette takes the form of a tube of cardboard which is shaped and dimensioned of fit over the trigger operated sprayer with the lower edge thereof seated on the sides of the bottle. The cardboard collarette covers the trigger thereby hindering it from being either accidentally or deliberately depressed whilst simultaneously displaying on-pack promotions, for example discounts, or extra information on the product contained in the pack.
In order to retain the collarette in place on the trigger-operated sprayer, a portion of the collarette is deformed to fold inwardly so that when the collarette is in position on a trigger-operated sprayer the inwardly deformed portion thereof lies immediately beneath a downwardly facing surface of the shroud or nozzle of the trigger-operated sprayer. This prevents it from slipping off. To facilitate this, crease lines along the deformable portion have to be formed in the blank from which the collarette is made.
Unfortunately, however, the above arrangement does not either hinder tampering or provide evidence of tampering as it is a relatively easy matter to xe2x80x98un-deformxe2x80x99 the inwardly folded portion out and slide the collarette off the trigger-operated sprayer.
Also, the fitting of such a collarette to a trigger operated sprayer is a two-stage labour intensive operation. The collarette must first be slipped over the sprayer and then subsequently deformed to engage underneath a downwardly facing surface of the shroud or nozzle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collarette which is more resistant to tampering and removal, is tamper evident, aesthetically pleasing, and which also provides product protection.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a collarette which can be fitted over a sprayer in a single step operation.
According to the present invention there is provided a packaging device for protecting a trigger-operated sprayer comprising a bottle and a spray gun attachment comprising a trigger, a shroud and a nozzle, said packaging device comprising a plurality of panels which together define a tube which is adapted to fit over the upper part of the sprayer with the lower edge of the device seated on the bottle and to cover the trigger thereby hindering operation thereof, wherein one of the said panels has an opening therein in which the free end of the trigger engages to hinder operation of the trigger and removal of the packaging device.
Preferably, the said opening in the panel is in the form of a slot and the lower edge of the slot engages against the underside of the trigger. The slot can be shaped to accommodate the shape of the trigger.